Solo por un beshito
by SaharyRazor
Summary: Mis amigos, conocidos y extraños, los invito a leer es te One-shot tratado de la locura que el amor puede llegar a causar en adolescentes LOCOS... ñeeee... :3 Mi primer One-shot


**Solo por un besito**

**Hola!, como verán soy nueva aquí y para iniciar con esta cuenta que me creé decidí hacer un One-shot... espero que con el paso del tiempo mejore con lo que tenga que mejorar y suba historias al igual que One-shot. Sin mas que decir disfruten este One-shot :)**

Iba caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en su recorrido daba algunos que otros saltitos de felicidad y unos que otros gritos de alegría, no esperaba la hora de llegar a casa de su mejor amiga para contarle todo sobre esa emoción que la invadía por dentro así que dejo de caminar y se dispuso a correr para llegar más rápido. Después de cierto tiempo de correr llego a la dichosa casa...

*Toc-toc-toc*- se escucho antes de que abrieran la puerta

-¡Amy como est...-antes de que le preguntara como fue su día su amiga dio un repentino grito de alegría lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando captar la atención de personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar y de la madre de su amiga preocupándola un poco

-¿Amy, te encuentras bien?-le preguntó una coneja de mayor edad

-¡Si señora, estoy más que bien!-respondió con la misma sonrisa que tenia hace varios minutos

-ok, ¿porqué no pasas?- le pregunto gentilmente

-Será solo un ratito, aun así gracias-dijó la rosada olvidándose un poco de su felicidad

-Muy bien... ya vuelvo, voy por unas bebidas- dijo la mayor de las tres mientras se retiraba. Ya al haberse alejado un poco del lugar, la pequeña decide preguntarle...

-Emmm... Amy, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó aun no entendiendo lo pasado anteriormente

-Cream,¡no me lo vas a creer!-dice mostrando su sonrisa a más no poder

-¿Qué cosa no creeré?-le preguntó inocentemente la conejita

-¿Recuerdas aquel consejo que me distes?

-Ehhh...- eso debería ser un no.-me podrías refrescar un poco la memoria diciéndome que consejo te di

\- El de prepararle una pequeña comida a mi amado erizo- habló soñadoramente

-Ahhh ese...- dijo recordando lo anterior dicho

-Y cual crees que fue el resultado-la eriza estaba tan emocionada que le resultaba difícil no gritar, reír como loca o alguna forma o expresión extraña que le causaba felicidad, haciendo incomodar un poco a la pequeña y a su chao que sin darse cuenta el pequeñín se les había unido

-Ehhh... no sé, porque no me lo cuentas tú, ya que tú fuiste a quien le pasó

-¡DESPIDIO CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!-Ya las orejitas de su amiga no aguantaban más por los alardeos que daba su amiga y lo peor es que quizás este un buen rato con ella

Entonces se despidió con un beso en la mejilla… ¿verdad?-a la conejita se le hacía exagerado, pero conocía a su amiga y aun así la respetaba tal como era y sentía alegría por ella… por eso son amigas

-¡SI!

El chao no podía creer aun lo que había escuchado, ¡llego a la casa con gritos, alardeos y gestos extraños todo para decirle a su amiga un pequeño gesto de amor que le dio su "príncipe azul"!... Lo que hace el amor en la adolescencia

\- Tiempo Después -

Era casi de noche y después de que la eriza rosa platicara y soñara en un posible amor con ayuda de su gran amiga, reír y más, se le olvido la hora.

-Querida-llamo la madre de Cream a Amy- ¿Te quedaras con nosotras esta noche?

-¿Uh?- la rosada no entendía lo que le preguntaba-¿Por qué?

-Ya son casi las ocho de la noche

-¿¡Las ocho!? Dijeron al unísono las dos pequeñas

-Se les fue el tiempo, ¿verdad? Jejeje- termino de decir entre risillas

-No gracias… y creo que ya me tengo que ir- se dirigió a la puerta- fue un gusto estar aquí con ustedes- dio media vuelta y se fue feliz

-¡Adiós!- grito la pequeña, ya que le había seguido hasta la puerta para despedirse

-¿Vienes adentro hija?-le hablo dulcemente su madre

-Ahorita voy… -la niña y su chao vieron el camino en el que se fue su amiga hace unos momentos y antes de entrar…-Me da gusto que este feliz, pero espero que el amor no me afecte de esa manera...

**FIN...**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Beshos y Abashos! XD :3**


End file.
